


caffeine

by military_bluebells



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, OT3, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Ray's caffeine addiction, Sex, only a little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/military_bluebells/pseuds/military_bluebells
Summary: “It’s eleven pm Ray,” Nate started. Pointing out the time wasn’t going to do much to encourage Ray to go to bed: he often stayed up all night when it came to papers, but Brad didn’t try to interrupt. Nate probably had a plan. “I, at least, have a class in the morning so I would appreciate it if you came to bed.”
Relationships: Brad Colbert/Nate Fick/Ray Person
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	caffeine

“It’s a little too late to be doing that, isn’t it?” 

Brad glanced up - over the edge of his book - to where Nate was standing in front of Ray. He looked both bewildered and concerned, a common look associated with Josh Ray Person. The piles of papers on the kitchen table had grown since Brad'd last looked, spread around Ray in a haphazard semi-circle. 

“It’s never too late when you’re absolutely jacked up on caffeine.” Ray replied, smiling widely at Nate, his eyes manic. Brad looked back down at his book to hide his slight smile. He heard Nate sigh heavily. 

“It’s eleven pm Ray,” Nate started. Pointing out the time wasn’t going to do much to encouraging Ray to go to bed: he often stayed up all night when it came to papers, but Brad didn’t try to interrupt. Nate probably had a plan. “I, at least, have a class in the morning so I would appreciate it if you came to bed.” Brad looked up again and noticed that Nate was dressed in his ‘grandpa pyjamas’ as Ray called them; flannel pants with a plain, slightly threadbare white t-shirt. Slotting his bookmark in the page, Brad closed his book pointedly. 

“I ain’t stopping you homes, I’m a big boy, I can sit up on my own.” Ray said. Brad watched Ray’s fingers tap wildly on the kitchen table. Nate sighed again. 

“Put your shit away Ray,” Brad said, standing. 

Ray’s eyes flicked over to Brad and he pouted, “Braaad," He turned to Nate, “I’m too wired, I’ll keep you up.” As he spoke his knees started bouncing under the table. 

“We could tire him out,” Brad said conversationally to Nate. Nate smiled slowly, nodded, and turned on his heels to disappear in the direction of the bedroom. Brad turned to Ray and rose an eyebrow. “Well?” 

Ray stared at him, “Brad, are you seriously asking me if I want sex, because the answer is always yes.” Brad gestured to Ray’s shit, which upon closer examination were books, opened on pages and decorated with garish neon post-its. Ray looked down at the stuff then up at Brad, “You’re such a goddamn slave driver,” he grouched but started to close his books anyway, “Fine I’ll pack my shit, you don’t need to hover over me like a government-controlled drone.” He piled his books into somewhat neat stack. 

“As if the government would care about a whiskey tango fuck like you.” Ray grinned at him. 

When Brad could see the grey countertop, Ray looked up at him, waving to the cleared space, “Are you happy now, you OCD neat freak?” 

Brad let Ray stew for a long second, sweeping his eyes over the counter like he was considering if it was good enough. He could hear Ray’s feet tapping on the ground incessantly. 

“It’s sufficient,” He replied. Ray grinned and stood, but Brad blocked his way. Ray rose an eyebrow up at him and made to open his mouth, but Brad cut him off, cupping the back of his head and bending to seal his mouth over his. Ray made a sound into Brad’s mouth, his eyelashes brushing Brad’s cheek. 

Brad pulled Ray against him by his hips, grinding a little. He was met with the strong taste of coffee when Ray opened his mouth, moaning and grasping at Brad’s waist. 

“Not that this isn’t great homes,” Ray murmured as Brad kissed along his cheek to the spot just under Ray’s ear, “But - _fuck_ \- Nate?” 

Brad grinned into Ray’s neck as he groaned, cutting his sentence short. Brad slid his hands down Ray’s back to squeeze his ass, before abruptly pulling away. Ray’s eyes were even brighter, lit with arousal more than his caffeine high, and he was panting. Brad swept his eyes down Ray’s skinnier form, grinning with satisfaction at the slight bulge in his jeans. 

“You raise a valid point Ray,” Brad said, stepping backwards, Ray following him step for step, “We don’t want him to fall asleep before the festivities.” 

“’Festivities’ god, why do I sleep with you?” Ray bitched, even as he slipped his hand into Brad’s, brushing up against his chest. Brad just smirked, letting Ray tug him to their bedroom. 

Nate was already laying in the middle of the bed, with a fucking book in his hands. He rose a delicate eyebrow over the top of it. 

“You took your time.” He commented, placing his book on one of the bedside tables. 

“Ray needed to clean up his shit,” 

Ray huffed, and whipped his t-shirt off, “Can we get to the sex?” 

Nate snorted, “Very romantic Ray,” 

“Hey, I’m not a raging homosexual.” 

“All evidence to the contrary.” 

Ray huffed and scrambled onto the bed, taking a hold of Nate’s chin to drag him into a heated kiss. Brad watched them as he undressing leisurely, tugging his t-shirt off and pushing his joggers down, stroking his cock lightly as Ray ground into Nate’s lap. Ray groaned suddenly and Brad grinned, noticing Nate’s hand shoved down the back of Ray’s jeans. Brad paced over to the bed, grabbing the weird flavoured lube Ray'd bought from the drawer and puting it on the beside table. He tugged Ray’s jeans - Nate must have unzipped them - and boxers down. Ray pulled away from Nate, panting. 

“Fuck Brad,” he muttered, leaning to mouth sloppily along Brad’s shoulder. Brad made eye contact with Nate over Ray’s head, taking in the flush of Nate’s cheeks, his green eyes sharp and focused. 

They shared a nod and then Nate was stripping off his top. Brad would have watched but Ray hit the sensitive spot on his neck, and he sighed, tilting his head back. Ray’s hands roamed greedily over his back, pressing their chests together, both moaning a little as their nipple scraped against each other. 

“Shit!” Ray yelped, pulling back. Brad opened his eyes, glancing at Ray’s open mouth and Nate’s grin and put two and two together. He shuffled closer, sitting on his ass and drawing Ray into his arms. 

“Fuck Nate,” Ray mumbled into Brad’s shoulder, chest heaving. Brad leant his head against Ray’s, kissing down to nip at the top of his ear. Nate gripped Ray’s hip with one hand and slowly fucked him with a finger. 

“Nate.” Brad said and Nate glanced up at him, smiling. He leant forward and Brad hummed into his mouth. The way Nate kissed had surprised Brad, in a way Ray’s hadn’t. Nate kissed deeply, committing himself completely, the opposite of his reserved appearance. Ray kissed quick and sloppily, a whirlwind that usually left Brad and Nate dazed. Nate introduced a little tongue and Brad hummed, tilting his head for a better angle. Nate must have done something interesting with his finger: Ray whined, burying his nose into Brad’s neck, arm tightening around his waist. Nate pulled back, pressing a kiss to the nape of Ray’s neck. Brad watched him slick another finger and slip it in next to the first one. 

Ray’s breath hitched, “Wait, wait,” Nate paused immediately, staring up at Brad. Brad pulled away to cup Ray’s chin so he could see his eyes. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Just – fuck -, it’s been awhile, can you, like slowly?” Ray panted, eyes dark, almost entirely black. 

Nate smoothed his free hand down Ray’s back, “Slowly,” he confirmed. His eyes turned to Brad; he got the message. He ran his hand down Ray’s chest to find his dick, palming it. 

“Better?” Brad asked into Ray’s ear, twisting his wrist. 

“Fuck yes,” Ray said emphatically, jerking forward a little. Nate let Brad jerk Ray off for maybe a minute before going back to slipping in his second finger. This time Ray moaned and rocked back, his back bowing away from Brad. He used the distance to suck on Ray’s neck, running his teeth teasingly against the skin before biting down. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” Ray groaned. 

“I could have sworn you had a bigger vocabulary than that Ray,” Brad said, pulling away. 

“Fuck you Brad,” Ray panted, mewling at something Nate did, “Keep your three syllable words out of the bedroom.” 

Nate huffed a low laugh, “I happen to enjoy making Ray speechless.” 

Ray opened his mouth, clearly going to retort when his mouth dropped open, “Motherfucker!” 

“I think that’s only you Ray,” Brad teased, running his nose down Ray’s throat. 

“ _God_ , shut up Brad.” 

Nate chuckled and drew his hand back, much to Ray’s displeasure, “I think you need something to do with your mouth Ray.” Nate pulled his pants down and sat propped up against the headboard. 

“Fuck yes,” Ray mumbled, already scrambling into Nate’s lap. Brad took his time to grab the lube from where Nate left it in the sheets. He turned back, watching Ray's mouth sink down onto Nate’s dick, eyes fluttering closed, Nate's hand cupping the back of his head. He moved behind Ray - who’d helpfully moved onto his hands and knees - and coated his fingers, slid two in carefully. 

Ray’s groan was muffled, before he said, “Fuck Brad I’m not a tight-ass virgin, fuck me already.” 

Brad rose an eyebrow at Nate, who nodded briefly. Brad twisted his fingers, revelling in the tight heat, before withdrawing them. He jerked himself a couple of times, spreading the lube down his dick. 

“Shit,” Nate groaned, his head tilting back. Brad watched Ray’s Adam’s apple bob, obviously swallowing around Nate’s cock, and moaned. Where Ray had learned to deep throat, Brad didn’t care to know, only that he was very thankful. He lined himself up and tapped Ray’s hip. Nate’s eyes flickered and opened, watching Brad as he slid in carefully, slowly as Ray had asked. He heaved a breath, fighting against the daze that wanted to wash over him. Ray was hot, in a way he never was on the outside, and tight in the best way. He inched in, smoothing a hand along Ray’s side. 

Ray must have pulled off Nate’s cock to moan, “Shit, _Brad_.” Ray’s head dropped between his shoulders and Brad could just see Nate’s hand fisting himself. Nate blinked rapidly and Brad bottomed out, groaning in his throat as Ray whined. 

“Fuck, come on, move.” Ray panted, rocking back. 

“I thought you wanted it slowly,” Brad snarked, biting his lip to control the need to come. 

“Move Brad,” Nate said roughly. Brad huffed, but obeyed, drawing himself out to thrust in roughly. Ray groaned; the line of his shoulders pulled taut. Brad rocked in again, watching the tattoo on Ray’s shoulder move with his muscles. On the next thrust, Nate gasped, Ray taking him back in his mouth. 

Brad grasped Ray’s hips and Nate curled his long fingers into Ray’s hair, skin stark against the dark brown strands. Brad kept his eyes open, even as Nate’s closed, his neck extending as he moaned. 

“So good, so good for us Ray,” Nate mumbled, and Brad hummed in agreement, shoving his cock into Ray. Ray moaned around his mouthful and Brad rocked, searching for that spot. He grinned when Ray fucking whimpered, drawing out a long groan from Nate. 

Found it. 

Brad found himself muttering over and over, “Come on Ray,” as he felt the heat in his stomach build, so sensitive he could feel the sweat slipping down his back. He hit Ray’s prostate every third thrust, drawing weak noises every time. Nate came first - surprisingly - panting, “ _God_ your mouth.” He tensed, fingers tightening in Ray’s hair. Brad slowed, letting Ray focus on swallowing. Nate’s breath hitched and then he was relaxing into the pillows. 

“Come Ray,” Brad said roughly, speeding up as Ray pulled off Nate. 

“Come your fucking self,” 

Brad huffed a laugh and reached down to tug at Ray’s dick. Ray moaned, “ _Brad_ ,” and came, spurting over Brad’s hand. “ _Fuck_ ,” Brad groaned as Ray tightened around him and he rocked once, twice before he jerked to a stop, panting. He opened his eyes to see the ceiling, catching sight of the blue tack Ray had left when taking down the glow-in-the-dark stars. 

“Still ‘jacked-up on caffeine’” Nate asked breathily. 

“Hmm,” was all Ray said, face pressing into Nate’s stomach. Brad grinned and pulled out carefully, guiding Ray onto his side. Nate passed him a wet cloth, always prepared. 

Brad wiped himself and Ray down, offering Nate the cloth back. He manhandled Ray until he was tucked under Nate’s arm, head resting on Nate’s chest, fast asleep. 

“He’s almost cute,” Brad commented, bedding down on Nate’s other side. 

“He’s asleep and quiet at least,” Nate said, carding his hand through Ray’s hair. 

“You enjoy his chatter,” 

Nate smiled softly, “I do,” 

Brad smiled, settling closer, wrapping his arm over Ray’s shoulder and pressing his face into Nate’s neck. Brad wasn’t a cuddler - not like Ray, who wrapped his limbs around anything like a leech - but post-coitus he could be amenable. Nate hummed, tilting his head into Brad’s hair, breathing slowly. Brad stared at Nate’s closed eyelids and Ray’s open mouth and smiled to himself, drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> The last line is just so Ray, I had to write a fic. 
> 
> Prompt Credit: https://scrawl-your-heart-out.tumblr.com/post/185055793266/its-a-little-too-late-to-be-doing-that-isnt
> 
> “It’s a little too late to be doing that, isn’t it?”
> 
> “It’s never too late when you’re absolutely jacked up on caffeine.” They pointed to the empty mug beside them and smiled wide, their eyes strangely wild.


End file.
